


and the days they turned to honey

by kid_blink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Retirement, domestic deancas, i had the urge, self-indulgent honestly, the soft epilogue they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid_blink/pseuds/kid_blink
Summary: some snapshots and vague descriptions of dean and cas's life after they move out of the bunker and into the rest of their lives :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	and the days they turned to honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhhh this is my first deancas fic and my first serious fic ever so,, if you're reading this thank you!! it's kinda short but i just had to start my probably long descent into this somehow :')
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Their house is a good one. After Jack brought Cas back from the Empty, they decided it was time to lay down their weapons and their burdens and step away from the life. This meant completing the job application for a position at the mechanic a few towns over, and picking out a nice little bungalow with a decent garage and west facing windows in the living room, and buying a new memory foam mattress big enough for the two of them. Once these things were sorted, life slowed to a delicious crawl of family dinners with Sam and Eileen, planting marigolds in window boxes, waking up on a Saturday morning to an empty bed, only to hear Cas pattering around in the kitchen making coffee on the stove and maybe an omelette.

On weekdays Dean walks the two blocks to work and Cas works on his garden, maybe checking his hive to see how the honey’s coming along, before settling down with the laptop to check emails and help anyone who has written since yesterday to research lore or redirect them to someone else in their network, perhaps Garth or Jody, for areas of more specific expertise. He checks in with Claire, who’s hunting with Kaia while doing some online college classes as a compromise with Jody. In the afternoon he continues working with Sam (via email and the occasional video call) to set up and communicate with the growing network of police officers and Government agents that are aware of the supernatural, and willing to learn and help. They set up online resources for lore, ingredient suppliers, and relic dealers along with explanations and video messages on how to deal with the public, how to be discreet, and how to clean up messes without endangering your job and others around you.

Dean arrives home around 5 and gets dinner going. More often than not Cas is still at the kitchen table, surrounded by books and with a million tabs open on their aging laptop, but he is unfailingly drawn away by the smell of dinner as Dean only succeeds at developing his cooking skills more as the weeks and months and years go by in this idyllic, _safe_ life of theirs. And it is. It's theirs now, for as long as they want it.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is welcome! comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
